


Master Class

by tarradiddle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short, Tony's Not as Smart as He Thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarradiddle/pseuds/tarradiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for comicdrabbles prompt: Dominance)</p>
<p>Tony’s not sure where his day went so wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Class

“No way.” Resistance had been swept aside like cobwebs, his every ploy turned back upon itself. Tony stared in stunned disbelief. “No _way_!”  
  
It had been such a good day up until then, too.  
  
Steve had been easy, his straightforward temperament meant he often didn’t spot a trap until it sprung. Clint: impatient and quickly dealt with. Natasha had pulled something tricky at almost the last moment, but Tony’d still come out on top. Bruce...had been more complicated, and it took a long time, although finally he submitted with good grace.  
  
But this...  
  
“Ha, that was fun! Thank you, my friend!” When Tony looked up, Thor’s big grin filled his vision. “We have something similar in Asgard, but I think the idea translates well to this world.” He stood, clapping Tony roughly on the shoulder as he strode off toward the Tower kitchen, humming something martial and stirring as he went.  
  
Tony whimpered softly to himself. He was still stuck on the impossibility of what had just occurred when Bruce appeared and slid into the chair opposite. _He_ was smiling.  
  
“Yeah, what are you smirking about,” Tony snapped.  
  
“Tony.” Bruce looked downright smug now, damn him. “What did you think would happen? Sure, Thor seems like... like a big, friendly puppy sometimes, but have you talked to him about Asgard? They’re _all like him_. They are always ready for war, and he's supposed to rule them. Hell, he trained for it from birth.”  
  
Tony felt belated realization dawning, and slumped back in his seat. “Training which includes...,” he waved a hand at the detritus on the table.  
  
“Strategy games.” Bruce shook his head fondly. “Sure, you can take the rest of us, but why did you think _Thor_ had never played chess?”


End file.
